6 / 30 / 2009 Regan, Nilisha, Vidar, Cael, Fawn
Introduction Characters: Regan Martin, Nilisha Collins, Vidar, Fawn Linda and Cael Tiernay Location: Venice, Italy Plot summary: Regan is turning into a full Vampyre. Logs: (Amendments Note: These logs have been spell checked prior to addition to this site.) ♊ Hungry, hungry. He was so hungry. Regan had gone through most of Fawn's supply of blood, not that she had much to begin with. She was packing the day before, after all. And the sun had irritated him more than usual. He kept the drapes closed throughout the day and slept. It'd been some time since he'd been with a woman, since he'd claimed her fully as his own. She was so different. Regan sighed happily and bit her waist several times, drinking and relishing her taste. His irises were white as he drank. Evening came and Regan decided it was best he leave in search of more food, rather than sucking her dry. He'd never tasted anything like her before. He knew the location of the house in reference to it's proximity with Venice. Venice held his precious Ziodex. Regan licked his lips and took the cash and Fawn's PDA she had on her dresser drawer as he made his way out of her house and towards the life-filled canals. ---- Nilisha inhaled the slightly unpleasant, yet familiar scent of Venice, smoldering in the remains of the daily heat. the sun had set hours ago already, but the stones and ground seemed to be reluctant to let go of the warmth. Nilisha got herself just a coffee-to-go and a bit of cake for dinner, she didn't exactly feel hungry, more like... expectancy. Strange. Normally Nilisha didn't feel like this outside her hunts, but maybe the vivid air of Venice just had a side effect on her today. Shaking her head at her own thoughts she wandered through the lesser visited streets, trying to get her head fee again. ---- ♊ Regan spat at the smell of the earth, it was damp and disgusting. His nose itched and he couldn't stand much for long. The stench of sweat and urine was a heavy one on the mortals that passed him as he made his way across the Venetian streets. Through the back alleys and quickly through St. Mark's Square. If he wasn't careful, he'd kill and drink from the first person who stood in his way. His canines were elongated more than usual and he could not stop salivating. Regan's stomach lurched and the actor walked as a pansy through the crowds. He seemed to be a man who'd eaten the wrong thing. In fact, it was his blood and his Fawn's blood competing for dominance. ---- Nilisha lifted her head from the book she had just studied. for a second she had though that she had felt Regan pass somewhere behind her, but the feeling had vanished quite quickly, and actually it hadn't felt EXACTLY like Regan anyways. Curious she out the book down and went to investigate. As far as the lycan knew no two persons felt so similar without being related. If there was some exception from the rule she had to know. Casually she walked towards the feeling, trying to spot its source and being unable to suppress small yelp of surprise as she finally found it. It was indeed Regan, but he felt very different from last time they met. ---- ♊ The pansy hunched a bit more as he made his way through the crowds. They had been separating as he walked. The guard at the Dodge's Palace eyed him curoiusly and Regan simply grunted about the bathroom after flashing his ID. He walked briskly to the inner courtyard and to it's back end. His fingers fumbled at the stone and he pressed it just so, that it opened with a grainy slide. Regan's teeth bit his lip and he entered the building. Ziodex Industries in all of it's glory stood there, clean and sleek. The woman at the counter eyed him with fierce blue eyes and she calculated how much he'd need in his condition. Regan fell to his knees as she went around the back, returning with fourteen packets. He tossed the cash and the PDA at the woman. "Whatever that gets me. I'll pay later if it's not enough. You know I'm good for it." ---- Nilisha waited for Regan to come back out of the building. As he did so, she grabbed his shoulder, forcing him around to face her. "Regan?" she asked carefully, as if she was nit quite sure who she was talking to. And inf ace, Nilisha wasn't. She had seen vampire's like this already, but she had never known what in impact it had on their selfs because she had never seen the before-after herself. It was terrifying on a very elemental scale. The vampire smelled like fresh blood, part of it fresh, part of it 'instant blood' as the assassin had come to call it to herself. "Regan?" she repeated more questioning this time, and with dropping her hand of his shoulder. ---- ♊ Regan lashed out at the woman in blind anger, in terror. The Ziodex was clean of memories but Fawn. Fawn, Fawn, Fawn. Regan yelled and leapt back from the red haired fiend. His hands moving and mouth gutturally spurting the word 'Áed' sloppily. She didn't have time. He didn't have time. His hands slammed against his temples as the memories flooded. Her terror and her fight. She hadn't the chance the night before, to stop him. He didn't give her the chance. Little Fawn. And this one. This fiery haired demon dare touch him this way. She didn't give him the chance to respond. Regan cried aloud and brought his knees to his chest. He was so hungry. ---- Nilisha jumped back a good 5 feet in surprise before nearing the now cowered down Regan again. He hadn't hit her, the hit had not been aimed, and she highly doubted that the vampire even had recognized her. Cautiously she crouched down beside Regan, not daring to touch him this time. "Regan...do you remember me?" Nilisha asked softly, her voice low and soothing. Her aura shortly danced over Regan's, trying to find out what exactly was wrong with him. ---- ♊ Regan had left the extra bags inside the corporate building. Nilisha's sudden attack on him and his own disorientation left him weak, vulnerable, chaotic. He ran, simply and purely. He ran from Dodge's Palace and through St. Mark's Square and beyond the back streets and bridges of Venice. Regan ran to his house. Her house. His dear Fawn. Safety. Only one name aside from hers echoed in his mind. Vidar. ---- Nilisha sat back on the pavement "now that was odd..." she said to herself, stunned for minute, before she got up and dusted her clothes off. Shaking her head she decided that it was probably better not to follow Regan, even though she was sure that she could. He didn't seem to be in any shape to be around people. thoughtfully the lycan resumed her shopping trip in the local book stores, though this time she looked for vampire literature in special. There were some things she had to red up upon. ---- ♊ His chest pounded and ached by the time Regan returned to Fawn's house. His house. It was safe. The flash of a memory of UV blocking laminate being installed over the windows came to his mind as he looked at the house from the outside. Regan opened her door and shut it quickly, locking it. He hadn't noticed the alarm she had when he'd come in through the back the first time. A silent alarm. Yet, no police had come to the house. As he wondered why that was, several flashes of her closet containing a few monitors led him upstairs. Yes, there it was. Regan had opened the doors and laid his eyes on her setup. It was rather complex, but he could piece together enough of it to know that she had no need for police. Regan turned to look at the Vampyre and his eyes lit their dim white as he laid his eyes on her. She smelled so good. Her taste. Regan licked his thin lips to keep from going to the doe. ---- Vidar held a finger to his ear as Cáel's voice spoke through the earpiece. There was a short pause. "If she hasn't arrived at the scheduled time, something's wrong. Head towards her house, I'll find her now." There was a faint click as Vidar's finger pressed the disconnect button. He moved from the hall and followed a wide hallway to a set of stairs. Heading down he waved a card, deactivating the security locks of the doors at the base of the stairwell. Entering the comm's room, he stopped at a terminal. F.A.W.N. The letters were in the computer in an instant, and her little blip appeared on the map. Vidar held a bluetooth button down on his ear piece and dialed into a keypad on the wall. "Cáel" replied a voice. "The House" Vidar said bluntly. "Find her!". It was times like this that he was glad he made escorts available to meet his agents in the cities where business was being conducted. ---- ♎ Pain was the first thing that registered before Fawn opened her — She couldn't open her eyes. Last night's memory came flooding back. The man. Martin, he'd called himself. His blood memories flashed through her skull as she groaned and writhed on the mattress. Where had her sheets gone? And her thighs, they ached. Her hand reached between her thighs and she felt her wetness. It was all a rush. She didn't know how to respond. Her eyes. Her eyes. Fawn wept, her tear ducts bleeding. She smelled like him. She could taste him over her. She could still feel his blade, his hands. Ugh. Fawn ripped the mattress as her senses battled for dominance. She did not know how to react. How to respond. She wept and hugged the torn mattress. ♊ At hearing her wake, Regan sympathized with the woman, her memories. He'd left a few bags of blood on the mattress from the night before. Regan kneeled pver the woman, straddling her and pinning her to the bed once more. "Shh." ♊ Regan nicked the bag and drank some for himself before he passed it over her lips.